1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for cleaning a golf ball. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf ball cleaning device that can retain moisture and be carried in the pocket of a golfer between uses.
2. Background of the Invention
Players, when participating in the game of golf, frequently find it desirable to remove dirt and other foreign objects from their golf balls for any one of a number of reasons, including maintaining the flight characteristics of a golf ball. Even more significant is the necessity of cleaning a ball before putting it on a green, because irregularities on the ball can cause the ball to deviate from its path towards the hole. It some instances, golf ball cleaning devices have been provided at various locations on the golf course for use by the player when in the vicinity of the device. There are, however, many circumstances in which a player finds it inconvenient or impossible to make use of these devices. For example, most golf ball cleaning devices provided by golf courses are located near the tee areas of each hole. Once a golfer tees off, the cleaning devices are a considerable and inconvenient distance from the golfer. In some instances, less sophisticated golf courses do not offer golf ball cleaning devices at all. As a result, some golfers carry towels or rags around with them to clean their golf balls. However, rags carried by the golfer are unable to retain the moisture necessary to clean the golf ball, or golfers are unwilling to transport a moist rag through a round of golf. Other devices used to clean golf balls are too large to conveniently carry in a golfer""s pocket.
An object of the present invention is to provide a compact, inexpensive, and effective golf ball cleaning device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a golf ball cleaning device that retains moisture and can be carried in a golfer""s pocket without seeping moisture into the golfer""s pants.
The golf ball cleaning device of the present invention achieves these and other objects by providing two thin, flat, highly flexible panels of waterproof material connected at one end by a connection that allows the panels to move away from and toward one another to open and close. An absorbent material having some roughness lines the sides of the two waterproof panels facing one another. A margin of waterproof material is provided around the perimeter of the absorbent material to seal the device closed when the sides are held together. The high flexibility of the waterproof material assures that the two panels, including the margins, are held together by the same forces of clothing against a player""s body that tend to keep pockets flat.